


Blooming

by Saltypigeons



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: But its 2 am and im tired., Does it count as a drabble if its over a thousand words??, Flowers, Fluff, Happy ending???, I have lots of feelings about them and needed to make my children feel those feelngs, I really like flowers and you should too, LOTS of flower metaphors, Lots of hidden meanings that may or may not be understood, M/M, Pining boys?, They end up together if thats what that means, drabble????, i dont think so, lots of feelings, theyre like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltypigeons/pseuds/Saltypigeons
Summary: Teenage boys figuring out their feelings through flowers. Lots of emotions and past memories resurface. But its all good.





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I haven't touched this fandom in two years, but you know what? I'm still kicking so that's gotta count for something. 
> 
> I love my children, and I have a lot of feelings concerning flowers and I needed a way to make them feel my emotions. Does that count as a vent fic?? I don't think so. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I actually kind of like how this turned out. Also btw this is totally unedited because I'm tireedd.

1\. Daisies

 

Wirt never liked daisies. He just didn't see the appeal, especially not when there were so many better flowers. Unlike him though, Greg loved them just like most things, and would always try to get him to at least acknowledge them as more than just overly spontaneous weeds. But his attempts would never work out, whether it be just a horribly thought out plan, or his own narrow mindedness was anybody's guess. And his opinion had remained the same for three long years.

But recently his mindset had been changed to something more of… Understanding? He didn't think that gave his thoughts much justice, but it was close enough for now. Wirt had grown to like the thinly petaled flower, more out of second hand happiness than anything else though, as the one person who he would never suspect of actually liking the stupidly happy flower, took so much joy in it. 

It was a small moment in hindsight, but it invited so many happy feelings that it could have lasted years and he wouldn't have noticed. He remembered the way the freshly sprung grass crunched under his feet, and how the bees buzzed around, looking for pollen to collect, only coming round the two boys to see what all the fuss was about.

He liked the sun filtering through the leaves above, speckling the ground with shadows like broken pieces of glass. The way the wind blew silently, enveloping the space around them, keeping the peaceful atmosphere, almost like there weren't two boys looking for pretty objects for Mabel to use in her next creation. 

Wirt thinks this all is quite lovely, endearing even, but he hasn't even mentioned the best part yet. The so far nameless boy that walked next to him. A small, barely noticeable smile on his face as he looked around the quaint space, dark eyes admiring the nature just like they always had. Brown hair blew around his face, squashed just a bit by the blue and white cap on his head. 

When he saw the face that the shorter boy pulled when he looked to his left though, that was what left him breathless. The grin that appeared on his face, the way his eyes shone brightly, like a kid blowing out a birthday cake. 

And when he saw what Dipper was looking at, he thought that maybe daisies weren't so annoying after all. 

 

2\. Roses

 

Dipper hated cliches. He thought they were overused and unoriginal, not to mention the absurdity of it all, I mean who in their right mind would stand out in the rain waiting for the supposed love of their life, or outside their loves window, blasting some sappy song from the radio. 

He never got it. How someone could just express their emotions in such a way that they didn't care anymore, as long as someone knew they loved them. It was impossible to imagine. That's why whenever Mabel would come home with bunches of roses from who knows where, he would scoff or roll his eyes, going back to whatever he was doing. 

Those dastardly roses caused so much trouble, no care for how they can ruin peoples lives. 

One day though, on a cool late summer day, a boy walked through the front door, nearly a dozen roses in hand. His black hair had been knocked around by the breeze, curling at the tips just slightly. His eyes roamed through the room searching, till they landed on him, a determined look on his face as he swiftly walked over and promptly dropped the roses onto the wooden table, pulling out a notebook decorated with various stickers most likely put there by Greg. 

He said that roses were the loveliest of flowers, always carrying stories and mementos of lost souls, ghosts that drifted through time desperate for romanticized advice from a biased jury. He said that the bittersweet words of one whos been misfortunate are always the wisest, and that there are always always hidden meanings, whether they be warning a passing, or predicting a star. A roses words are always the wisest. 

And Dipper thought roses could be cliche yes, but now he keeps in mind that they are to never be ignored or they can turn ugly and dangerous. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear to keep you at bay until they can twist you and your sayings until they're nothing but a pile of ugly ashes on the ground. 

But he didnt ignore them, not this time. He listened, and found out a deep dark secret. One you simply can't return from. 

 

3\. Lilacs

 

When Wirt was young, he was told that lilacs were common and did not deserve any attention, no matter how hard they tried. He was told they were just weeds, growing in bushes and bundles begging to be heard. 

But that just wasn't true. It was a plain lie. 

He loved lilacs. That wasn't a lie. They were innocent and beautiful and have never done a bad thing. Ever. No matter what everyone tried to say, Wirt didn't believe them, he just couldn't. Not if he wanted to stay in his bubble of perfection. 

That was what he thought when he was young though, that's not how it stayed. Soon after he saw they were right, they just wanted attention. He didn't entirely believe that, but what was he to do when he had been proven wrong time and time again. There was nothing left but to give up. 

So he did.

He gave up the thoughtful fantasies of adventure and happiness and loveliness. He became pessimistic and fearful. Keeping misinformation only makes a traveler dreary after all. 

He kept that thought in his mind as he went about his days at the mystery shack. He tried his damndest to keep those thoughts of hope and simplicity at ease. He couldn't go back, not now after all he's done to make sure he never kept that horrible false hope again. 

But then after years he saw them again. Those dreadful purple petals clumped together to make a simple branch. Those cruel flowers, mocking him, taunting him with what could be. He loved to see those flowers deep deep down, it meant that there was something special happening. Something Wirt told himself he didn't want, didnt need, it wasn't useful, nothing good could come of it.

Yet there he stood, feet planted as he stared at those terrible blossoms, fingers trembling as he raised his hand to brush one of the tiny petals. 

Maybe, this wasn't an impossible dream.

 

4\. Carnations

 

He's always thought carnations were beautiful. They held a certain confidence and fascination that just couldn't be replaced. Much more admirable than roses. 

Carnations were blunt, they were honest, brutally so. They always found a way to stand out, distinct from the rest. They would tell you everything you hated to hear, but you knew they needed to be said. 

Much more respectable than roses. 

Though he knew they weren't perfect, Dipper loved those disturbingly red petals, dyed in blood of those pricked by the roses thorns. 

So he stood there in that dim room, bookshelves and old movie posters lining the walls. Nobody left in the house, save for raven haired boy that just entered through the back door and the charcoal eyed boy upstairs. 

Those cursed thoughts ran through his head as he heard the tall boy stepping lightly up the stairs. Thoughts of things going wrong. Or worst of all, going the best way he could hope, but then having everything hes worked for crushed by a single saying. Those distasteful words. Horrible and churning in the deepest pit of his fears. 

But Dipper did his best to shove those thoughts into a closet and walk away, because that boy who could destroy him with only a few words just entered the room, and he was not letting his worries ruin this. Not when there are plenty of other things that could.

He stumbled through his words, completely forgetting the lines he had rehearsed over and over again. But still that boy in front of him smiled shyly, cocking his head the slightest bit, his hair falling over his head in the most horrid way. It made him upset at how unfair it was that this tall gangly boy could have stolen his heart. Walked right into the museum and stole the precious diamond in plain daylight. 

But then those words were said. You know the words they say in all those tv dramas you watch? Those words. Those sappy, amazing, horribly beautiful words. 

The three carnations in his hand that he had picked ever so carefully, dropping to the ground, not in sadness or grief, but in surprise and relief. 

All those tales they tell you, about love and the unforgiving crush of weight you feel when you realise you've fallen, you know the ones? Those are very real feelings. 

But there's just one thing off. A single sliver of a detail that gets forgotten so much, they dont even try to be remembered anymore. 

There's this feeling of… well there really isn't one single word for it is there? There's so many things about that one moment that just feels… I guess the closest thing would be right. And whole. And whether two people are together for two weeks or two years, that feeling always comes back.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell about your emotions in the comments I love to read them! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
